


Stopping the Wind

by zymogen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Peter Parker in Love, Protective Peter Parker, Reader is self-sacrificial, Short One Shot, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymogen/pseuds/zymogen
Summary: For this small stretch of time, he would be your one and only SpiderMan.





	Stopping the Wind

You always felt so little in his arms. Peter never considered himself strong, even after the spider bite, but when you were sitting in-between his legs with your back resting against his chest and your head firmly tucked under his chin, Peter felt like he was the only thing that was stopping you from blowing away. It was a ridiculous thought he knew, but it was one that never really left him.

You shifted in your sleep. Peter wrapped his arms tighter against your stomach, keeping you secure as you drifted. He could see the dark smudges underneath your eyes and he knew that you were having insomnia again, even if you didn’t say anything. Peter worried, and every time he asked you what he could do to help, you would always smile that weary grin and shake your head. It always made him feel so _helpless_. _What was the point of being a superhero if Peter couldn’t even save the one person he loved?_

Peter signed into the breeze, watching the New York skyscrapers reflect the setting sun. You knew he liked it up here, away from the sounds of the city below and closer to the sky, and always asked if you could hang out up here. Peter always indulged you, even though he fully knew you were terrified of heights. His relationship with you was always like this-you would sacrifice something to make him happy and Peter would pretend he didn’t know to make you happy. Rinse and repeat.

Except it was making you _sick_ and this had to stop but Peter didn’t know how to make it better.

“ _Peter_ ,” you whispered into his chest, snuggling closer into the crook of his neck. Peter smiled, rubbing his cheek against your hair and giving it a small peck.

“Sleep,” he said, wrapping his arms around you further as if to shield you from the cold. The hoodie he was wearing was soft from all the washings it got, but his suit was cold. It probably wasn’t comfortable to lay against but as usually, you didn’t complain.

“But-I gotta study,” you mumbled, mind still fluffy from sleep.

“Later,” Peter persuaded, making slow, lazy circles on your arm. “I promise to wake you up.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah,” Peter watched as you fell asleep again and looked back at the horizon. There was probably somebody out there that needed his help. He looked back at your sleeping form and pressed a small kiss on your earlobe.

Just a few more minutes, he thought, watching the horizon again. For this small stretch of time, he would be your one and only SpiderMan.


End file.
